zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ship Parts
Ship Parts are items from The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. There are eight different types of parts, including prows, anchors, hulls, and others, and eight different sets of parts; the basic set (S.S. Linebeck) comes stocked with the ship. Based on combination of parts Link uses, he can get more Hearts for the S.S. Linebeck; for example, if Link uses only gold parts, the ship will have more stamina. If the ship has three or four parts of the same set, the ship's stamina increases to four Hearts; five or six of the same set makes five Hearts; and all of the same set makes seven Hearts. However, as the Linebeck set of parts comes stock on the ship, the ship will have the standard four Hearts even when all the Linebeck parts are equipped. The only exception to these sets are the Golden Ship Parts, which add additional Hearts when attached. If the Golden Ship is completed, the ship's health becomes maxed out at eight Hearts: a bonus for collecting the rarest Ship Parts. Ship Parts by Type Prows Anchors Hulls Cannons Handrails Bridges Chimneys Wheels Ship parts by Set Linebeck (Ship Set).png|Linebeck Bright (Ship Set).png|Bright Iron (Ship Set).png|Iron Stone (Ship Set).png|Stone Vintage (Ship Set).png|Vintage Demon (Ship Set).png|Demon Tropic (Ship Set).png|Tropic Red (Ship Set).png|Red Golden (Ship Set).png|Golden Obtaining Ship Parts * The easiest way to get Ship Parts is to salvage Pirate Ships after defeating them. * At one point in the game, Linebeck will send Link letters containing a random ship part. * The Masked Ship sells rare Ship Parts. * Beedle's Shop Ship sells Ship Parts. * In the Temple of the Ocean King, if all the Phantoms on a floor are killed, a Treasure Chest will appear containing either treasure on floors from 2 to 6, a ship part on floors 7 to 9, or Rupees on floors 10 to 12. Link will also receive two random ship parts at the very bottom of the Temple of the Ocean King. The more time Link has remaining in the Phantom Hourglass when he reaches the dungeon's end will determine how valuable the ship parts are. It is possible to reach the final room with a full 25 minutes in the hourglass, albeit very challenging. * Mailing Prize Postcards, and "losing", the next day, if Link "lost" he will get a ship part. * Link can obtain rare Golden Ship Parts from Fuzo by obtaining four different Big Plays in Battle Mode. * Since the Ship Parts obtained are entirely random, it is possible to save the game before getting a Ship Part. If the Part obtained is not the one desired, the player can restart the game until he or she recovers the desired Ship Part. Non-Canon Appearances As part of the Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks DLC, Iron and Golden Ship appear as Item Cards on the Grand Travels Map. These Item Cards temporarily grant "Captain Powers" which last for a certain number of battles. See also * Train Parts es:Piezas del Barco Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items